


Damsel in Distress

by Bradleys_angel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gay, Hospital, Kidnapping, Yiga Clan - Freeform, fi? maybe, hospital in hyrule castle, idk how to tag, kiss, master cycle zero, master sword is cool, not really - Freeform, slow burn i guess, some nurse ocs, way out of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleys_angel/pseuds/Bradleys_angel
Summary: Calamity Ganon has been defeated and all is well. Or is it? Link is kidnapped by the Yiga Clan, and an unlikely group that consists of Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon and our favourite cross dressing hylian Vilia, must rescue him. All the while, Link and Sidon pine for each other, and everyone knows except them.





	Damsel in Distress

Hyrule was at peace. Calamity Ganon had been defeated, and Zelda and Link were on the way to Zora’s Domain. They had decided to walk, since Zelda was not yet used to being in her own body yet. She noticed Link leaning against a tree and dozing off. “I noticed that you hardly slept at all whilst I was in the castle.” She politely asked, startling the silent champion.

He shrugged in response.

“Well, why don’t you get some rest then. It isn’t too long until sunset, we can resume our travels in the morning.”

“What about you?” He signed to her.

“I have had quite enough rest I believe. Please Link, get some rest. You don’t want to be all drowsy when we see Sidon.” She teased. She was aware of the crush Link had on the Zora prince, and smirked when she saw him blush.

“Alright, but it’s okay if you rest too, I haven’t seen any monsters in this area before.”

“Perhaps, but I am going to stay up for a bit after sunset anyways, I might go through the album on the sheikah slate. Maybe I’ll find something helpful.”

Link nodded, and made himself comfortable on the ground, letting Zelda lean against the tree as she scrolled through the pictures Link had taken on his adventure. Link then sat up and got Zelda’s attention.

“Please sleep in the tree. I’ll hoist you up there, and help you secure yourself so you don’t fall out.”

“Link I-”

“Please? I would feel a lot better if I knew you were away from prying eyes. Not everyone knows you have returned.”

Zelda sighed. “As you wish. Now help me up! The sun will be long down before you get to sleep.” She chuckled.

The two hylians were finally sleeping peacefully. The stars twinkling above them, the field was clear of stals for the first time in over a hundred years, and the guardians that sprinkled the field were free from Ganon’s control and were no longer a threat.  
Link sat up suddenly, he had heard a small noise. He was about to go back to sleep when he saw a flash of red and dust nearby. He drew the master sword, and grabbed his shield, and went to investigate. There was an arrow that bore the yiga clan symbol. He cried out when he was struck from behind and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Zelda woke when she heard Link yell. She peered out into the darkness, and caught sight of Link from the gleam of moonlight off of his sword. The sword laid on the ground, tossed aside when he was struck. She saw the silhouette of another fighter, one who wished Link harm. Link flipped onto his back and held up his shield against the attacker. There was the sound of screeching metal on metal, as the attacker pressed his weapon into the shield, pinning it to his chest. Zelda started to get up from her position in the tree, when link met eyes with her. He shook his head, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She leapt from the tree and cried out. She saw the master sword that laid discarded and held it to her chest, crying out for her knight. He was the one who had saved her from Calamity Ganon, he was the only one that she knew in this new world. No, he wasn’t. Impa, Sidon and Purah would all be there for her surely. She looked in the direction of Zora’s Domain, and realized she had a long way to goo still. She pulled out the sheikah slate, and looked at the spot that marked Zora’s Domain.

She gasped as she started to disappear in a cloud of blur, and understood why Link had advised her not to travel like this yet. She held the master sword closer as she saw the field disappear and transform into a steel blue wall. She collapsed to her knees and saw feet rushing to her side.

“My goodness, Princess Zelda? Is it really you?” She looked up and saw a red Zora ask her. He looked vaguely familiar.

“Sidon?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“There is no time for formalities I am afraid. Link has been kidnapped.”

The unlikely pair headed towards the throne room to see the king. Zelda had filled Sidon in, and was hoping to have his help in rescuing Link from the Yiga Clan. Sidon explained that it was in the desert so he would have to drink a heat resistance elixir to even be able to leave the domain. As they approached the stairs, many of the zora’s gasped at the presence of the princess, and some even bowed.

“My goodness, is it really you? Has Link done it? Has he really rid the land of Calamity Ganon?” The king asked as they approached the throne.

“Yes. But there was trouble. A Yiga footsoldier kidnapped Link in the middle of the night. We have no idea where he has been taken, but he was most likely taken to the base in the Gerudo Desert. I come to ask for your sons assistance.”

“Princess, are you aware of our kind’s need to stay in the domain? You never see us outside of the domain and I assure you there is a reason for that. Our physiology wouldn’t withstand the temperature changes. In the mountains we would freeze solid, in the desert we would surely shrivel, and in the hot land of Death Mountain we would fry to a crisp. So no, I do not permit my son, the Zora prince, to leave the domain.”

“Father, I must help to rescue Link, you know how much he means to me.” Sidon argued.

“And such you should know that I also do not approve. Now princess, I recommend you leave. I am sorry that your return could not be celebrated in the domain. Now, if that was all-”

“Excuse me? Hyrules only living champion, who your daughter loved, has been kidnapped, and you are refusing to even try to help? There are elixirs and armor that would allow the prince to travel comfortably, and without causing harm to him. I am sure that you are aware of this. Maybe you do this because you simply do not approve, but your son does care for Link. Why would you take that choice from him?” Zelda pressed.

“Guards, escort the princess out of the domain. If you return with this same issue again, I will have to cut ties from the royal family and the domain.”

Zelda yelled as two guards grabbed her arms and another took from the sheath on her back.

“Quite impressive. I will enjoy wielding the sword that sealed the darkness. Thank you for delivering it to the domain, your highness.” A dark coloured Zora threatened.

The sword began to glow a brilliant purple, and the sword raised into the air, dragging the guard with it. It floated over the edge as the guard screamed, holding on for dear life. The sword tilted so that the blade was facing downwards, and the guard was forced to let go or have his hand torn to shreds.

“Any who wish to use the sword for ill intent, or wish to take the sword from my master, are a threat, and will be disposed of accordingly.” A voice spoke from the sword.

The sword flew towards the princess at abnormal speeds, and the two guards released the princess, diving out of the way. The sword stopped in front of her, and she took hold of the hilt.

“Thank you.” She whispered to the sword.

“Now father, I suggest you allow me to go with her. I’m sure that sword would also aid us in our exit if need be. Good day.” Sidon seethed, gently taking Zelda’s arm to lead her out of the domain.

 

Zelda and Sidon stopped just outside of the domain, and Zelda sorted through Link’s seemingly endless bag for clothing that Sidon could wear, or possibly an elixir. She pulled out a vial that was labeled as heat resistance. She also found a notebook in the bag, and on one of the pages it suggested going to the Kara Kara Bazaar for vai clothing to allow voes into Gerudo town. There was also some writing that seemed to be password for a club that sold voe clothing in Gerudo town.  
Password for secret club- voe clothing- heat resistance, higher defense  
go back for radiant armor at later date  
G – S – C – Diamond

“Interesting, perhaps we should head to this Kara Kara bazaar, and then try to buy a set of heat resistant armor for myself from this secret club.” Sidon suggested pointing at the map in accordance to the locations he was talking about.

“Yes. I do not think it would be wise to walk there, it would save us quite a bit of time to teleport.”

“Are you sure the sheikah slate is compatible with Zora physiology?”

“Hmm, Link has a few horses in the stables. I believe one of them is a descendant of my horse. They appear on the map. Perhaps it is nearby.”

She opened the map and scanned for horses that were out of the stables, and curiously saw that one of Links horses was on Death Mountain. She shook her head and showed it to Sidon who chuckled. She accidentally pressed a button, and it took her to a page she had never seen before. It was listed as Runes, and there were six icons.

“Those are the abilities Link sometimes has. The snowflake one allows him to create blocks of ice, the magnet one allows him to magnetise and manipulate any metallic objects within range, the lock one allows him to stop time on any object and apply any force to the object which will then fly into the air in whatever direction the force was applied to, the sphere is a remote bomb, which can be detonated from any distance, and the cube is a different shaped remote bomb. I believe the a allows him to summon treasure and items, and I am afraid I do not know what the last one is.”

The icon he was referring to seemed to be some sort of horse technology, and didn’t seem to have any defining features to give them hints as to what it was.

“I didn’t see him receive this one from the castle, I must have been distracted. Well, I suppose we should find out then.” She activated the rune, and pointed the glowing ring at a clearing.

She tapped the button, and Sidon and her winced, not knowing what to expect. What appeared however, seemed to be a mount of some sort. Zelda cautiously approached it, and climbed onto the back, and Sidon followed, sitting behind her on the seat that was bigger than it appeared. Zelda gripped the handle firmly, and all of a sudden, they were racing down the hill that lead out completely out of the area.

“Sidon! I suggest you take the sheikah slate from my hip and navigate, so we know where we’re going!” She yelled over the roaring engine as they flew over bumps.

Sidon gently took the sheikah slate, and told the princess that they were headed in the right direction so far. They hit a few bumps on the way, the occasional canyon, or river, but they eventually were racing around the great plateau when the bike stopped dead in its tracks.

“What’s wrong princess? Why have we stopped?”

“I-I’m not sure, perhaps it requires some sort of food?”

They dismounted from the bike, and examined the ride thoroughly. They pressed their hands to it, seeing if there were any hidden knobs or switches. Sidon found a small hatch, and they began to inspect it.

“Do you suppose we should put stuff in there?” Zelda asked, pointing at the space in the bike.

“Don’t see why not.” They began to fill the tank with all sorts of items. From apples to screws. They filled it until the gauge glowed a bright green, then the hatch closed and they could no longer put anything in.

The unlikely pair mounted the bike once more, and made their way through the canyon in the Gerudo Highlands. They were riding on the path when they saw the Bazaar up ahead, and the bikes tires lost traction. They decided to go by foot the rest of the way. Sidon drank one of the five heat resistance elixirs, and Zelda decided to wear Links vai disguise. The two had no idea where the disguise was supposed to be bought from. Thy asked around, and many of the vendors simply didn’t want to talk to them. A few of the towns folk spoke of a man who had made it into the town dressed as a woman, but they were unsure if they talked of Link or the vendor of the clothing.

“Perhaps I can go into the town and buy the clothes there. I don’t think we are getting anywhere here.” Zelda told Sidon defeated.

“That does seem to be a liable option at this point. It might also be faster for yo to go into the town, go to the secret club and retrieve the clothing, whilst I remain here. We must think logically, I will not take offense. I will be fine. I have the recipe to make more heat resistance elixirs, and I have four more until you return here.”

“If that is what you think best, I will try to return shortly. Hopefully it will not take long to find the entrance. Stay safe please.” She then started the walk towards the town.

Sidon watched her until she was out of site, and then went over to a cooking pot to try to create a few heat resistant meals. According to Links notebook, elixirs were very tricky to make because if you put in the wrong thing, you end up with, undesirable results. He managed to make quite a few before he sighed, turning his head to the sky, thinking of what Link might think of him after he was rescued. His thoughts were interrupted however by a call from above him.

“Hey! Aren’t you a prince or something?” A woman with a deep voice called.

“Yes, I am! Why do you ask?” Sidon called back, ignoring the irritated glares the vendors were sending him.

“Come up here and we can chat.” The woman then disappeared over the top of thee rock.

Sidon hurried over to the ladder, climbing quickly, but carefully, and was irritated by how long it took to climb all of the ladders. When he finally reached the top, there she was, back turned to him,sitting with her legs dangling over the edge.

“Hello, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?” He queried.

“Well you see, I am no woman. I am in fact a man. I knew a hylian who came up here sometimes and would talk to me about his day. Did him a few favours, and sometimes he’d show me pictures. Call me Vilia.” The figure turned and shook Sidon’s hand.

“That still doesn’t really explain why you asked to chat with me.”

“Well, this hylian never gave me his name, confidentiality or something, and he also didn’t really talk, he signed.He’d show me paintings on this device, and some of them were of people. One of them was of you. Wondered if you knew him. Maybe you could ask him to come talk with me again. I don’t get much company.”

Had Link really told this strange man about him? What a strange thing to talk about to someone.

“Well, i believe who you speak of is Link, the hylian champion, and of course I’ll get a message to him. Unfortunately, he has been kidnapped by the Yiga clan.”

“What? Oh no, that’s horrible. Is there anyway I can help?” She said, rising to her feet.

“Of course you can help. Princess Zelda went to Gerudo town to get me some heat resistant armor so I don’t have to drink elixirs anymore. They get so dreadfully expensive.” He groaned.

“Ah. I can get her clothes lickety-split. I know the woman who runs the secret club. I can get a runner to give her a tip that the Princess is in need of some voe clothing. Be right back.”  
With that, she jumped off the top of the spire, and Sidon looked down expecting to see a splat, but instead, she had rolled and was now running to one of the Gerudo heading towards the town.

Sidon watched as the Gerudo’s face changed from annoyed to exasperated, and all of a sudden she was racing towards a sand-seal, and was dashing off towards the town faster than a Zora swimming. He watched the Gerudo make it to the towns entrance, leap off, and vaguely saw them tell one of the guards something, who then ran from her post and into the town.

“They make a big deal of the princess. She was stuck to Urbosa’s side one hundred years ago supposedly. Whenever any of them hear anything about the princess, they will do absolutely anything.” Sidon stumbled, he hadn’t realized he had gotten back up the ladders.  
“I only told her that princess Zelda had returned and was headed to the Gerudo secret club. I hope that they don’t think it’s a hoax or end up playing broken telephone.”

Sidon stared at him quizzically and almost fell off the tower when there was cheers coming from the town that were so loud that they could fully hear them.

“I believe they got your message. Hopefully she’ll return soon.”

“Yeah. I expect that they’ll bring her over themselves, carry her and have her surrounded by at least ten guards within the next minute.” He complained.

“Well, you weren’t too far off.” He pointed.

There was three guards walking behind her, and she held some cloth over her arms instead of in the bag, which a soldier was carrying for her. She also seemed to be eyeing a guard who had a nasty cut on her arm, and was holding the hylian shield. Sidon expects that yet another guard tried to take the Master sword from her. Wonderful, and this one didn’t seem to mean any harm. Perhaps it would settle down once it was returned to Link. He raced down the multitude of ladders to meet the alarming group, and stopped in his tracks as a spear was pointed at his chest.

“Stand down, please. This is Prince Sidon of the Zora. He is accompanying me on my quest to rescue Link.”

Her quest? They were doing this together. I am not merely accompanying her, why would I have come for her? I barely know her. I have vague memories of her as a child. I am doing this for Link, and all that we’ve been through.

“Yes. Pleasure to meet you all.” He swallowed thickly, taking Link’s bag from the guard while Zelda was handed the shield.

“Princess, we cannot allow you to go alone. The Yiga are dangerous. They stole our sacred heirloom.” The leader of the group told her sternly.

“Well, you wouldn’t even have it back if not for Link. He killed their leader. Hylia knows what they could be doing to him right now. Hyrule is not simply at peace now that Calamity Ganon is gone. We cannot drop our guard. Your town has been put in anger by your being here. A Yiga spy could have snuck in and attacked during this conversation! I demand you return to your posts at once.” She scolded, annoyed that even though she had fought off Ganon for a hundred years, they would dare to coddle her.

“Princess, i have someone I would like you to meet.” He lead Vilia over to her, and took the clothes to go change into.

“Your highness, My name is Vilia. I know Link, and was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you on your rescue mission?” She kindly asked, bowing, but treating her as almost an equal.

“Of course. If Sidon trusts you, I trust you. We will be quite the rescue team won’t we?” She chuckled, surprising Vilia, who had never known a hylian of the royal court to so openly show emotion to an almost stranger.

They waited for Sidon to return, and were pleasantly surprised to see that the clothes given were merely a head scarf and a few bits of jewelry to accommodate his unique physique. They decided that they would travel most of the way to the hideout on sand seals, and were provided some by the Gerudo who were happy to do whatever they could.

They approached the canyon, and at once saw a strange sight. There were yiga soldier everywhere. They hadn’t even been near enough to the hideout to see the flags yet, and there were dozens.

“I suggest we climb to the top of those cliffs and try to make our way in from the back.” Vilia suggested.

“Yes, that might work for you two, but my fins wouldn’t be able to grab hold of the sheer surface. I will find another way in. Create a distraction. If you would allow me a few bomb arrows and a few bananas…”

They had a plan now. It wasn’t foolproof, but it was the best they had. Vilia and Zelda made their way up the cliff, and reached the plateau on top. They walked for a bit, until they saw a large hole, and a soldier kneeling with his head in his hands, one patting him on the back, and one was offering him what appeared to be a banana. She turned to Vilia who only shrugged. There was a loud noise near the front entrance, and the two soldiers lifted their comrade and ran inside towards the sound. Zelda shook her head as they made their way down.

“Let’s go in through that door, maybe they keep the prisoners nearer to the back since the front is so heavily guarded.” Vilia suggested.

“Sounds like a fine idea. We best act quickly.” The pair raced through the narrow doorway, and made their way through an empty room. They found a ladder, and swiftly ascended it, reaching a strange platform where they had a view of the whole complex.

“I’ll stay here and keep watch. I’ll whistle if anything happens. You focus on finding Link. gotta be around here somewhere.” She gave her a two finger salute as the Princess headed down the walkway.

Zelda entered an area where there were cages. It looked like a fairly new room, and when she reached the end of it, she almost screamed. Link sat bound in chains, bloodied in a cage. The inside of the cage had random spikes jutting out from the walls, so if he tried to lean against one, he would be impaled. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, as she tried to pull open the door to the age to free him. She took the master sword from her back, and laid it at her feet.

“Please, you helped me all those years ago, I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to save him.” She cried, clutching the sword.

She grabbed a nearby piece of metal and started to hit the lock as hard as she could with it. She heard voices and footsteps behind her, and she kept hitting it. She hit it and hit it until finally-

 

Sidon sat at the top of a cliff, he had gotten up from a hill, and was now chucking bananas at the ground in front of the soldiers. He had gotten Zelda to give him all of the bananas in the bag, and had found more on his way. The Yiga fought over them, didn’t even stop to think about where they had come from. He fired a bomb arrow, but he wasn’t a very good shot, but it worked as a good distraction. He threw down more and more bananas as soldiers barreled out, drawn to the noise. They stopped dead when they saw the large pile of bananas and were now fighting over them, while some of the stealthier ones snuck one by one while they argued.

The group was now working to split the pile evenly, and when they had finished, he threw more bananas. They all erupted into yells again. Each time they divided, he threw down more. He reached for his pile to pass down a few more, and felt nothing. He could’ve sworn there were still tons left. He looked up, and saw a Yiga member pointing his bow at him. He stood up, and ran for the hills, as you do, and watched in horror as the soldier reappeared in front of him in a flash of red. He fired a bomb arrow and silently apologized to Link, he knew how expensive they were. As the Yiga raised his bow to fire another shot, Sidon let the arrow fly. It hit him directly in the face, and he was blown backwards from the impact.

Sidon ran as fast as he could towards the area where they had left the sand seal, as that was where they’d agreed to meet if something went wrong. He paced worriedly as he saw the group of Yiga soldiers run into the base, and he thought the worst. He sighed in relief when he saw Zelda and Vilia carrying Link on their shoulders. He rushed over and took him, carrying him bridal style.

“We should walk the way back, his condition could worsen if we try to take him on a sand seal or teleport him.” Zelda told nervously.

“I do not think that is the case. He has arrived at the domain with worse injuries than even these, and not be affected by a mere bit of teleportation. However, I do agree that we should keep him close. While on the topic, I believe we should return his sword.”

Zelda took the master sword out of its sheath, she would return it later, and gently placed it on his chest, where it glowed a soft purple, as if in thanks. Her eyes widened in surprise, and they made their way towards Gerudo town.

“I wish to speak with Riju please. This man is injured and needs to get to Hyrule Castle immediately.” Supposedly, there was a small bit of construction that was being done on the castle now, since news that Princess Zelda was in Gerudo town and Zora’s domain ad spread like wildfire.

“Of course. The injured can come to the med-bay. I’m afraid the Prince will not be able to come into the town.” A guard spoke.

“Sidon, I’ll stay here with you, being out here alone is dangerous.” Vilia explained, sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

The two waited for what seemed like hours when a carriage that was pulled by four magnificent horses, and two royal guards drove the carriage. They passed right by, and because they were both women, were allowed passage straight into the town. The two held their breath as the carriage came back out, and inside was Link, laid out, but bandaged and clear of dried blood. Zelda sat on one of the seats, and ushered the two inside before the carriage barreled down the path towards the castle.

“Princess, I must return to the domain soon, my father will be worried.” Sidon told Zelda, disappointed that Link wouldn’t see him when he woke up.

“No. Your coming too. Though I might seem like I hold years of wisdom and am all knowing or some other unworldly expectation you have of me, I’m not. I am still a child. Fighting Calamity Ganon may have matured me a bit, but I can’t do this alone. I know you care for him, so don’t you even think of leaving me with him.” Zelda cried.

“Is it really that obvious?”

“Sidon, you really are oblivious to everything. Will I be allowed to stay your highness?” Vilia asked.

“Of course you can. You did so much for us. And please, call me Zelda. I feel that enough people are going to be addressing me with titles today. I’d rather just be Zelda to my friends.”

Sidon smiled warmly at that, and could of sword he saw Vilia wipe away a tear. He nearly yelled when some doctors came to take Link to the makeshift hospital that was set up in the castle. All the malice had been removed, so it was mostly about treading carefully, so you weren’t crushed, and disposing of the occasional monster that still lurked. They had many interruptions. Zelda was greeted, and people were stopping in front of them to bow to her, or would stop working to greet her. When they finally made it to the room that Link had been carted off to, they noticed that he looked so much better already. His injuries had been properly cleaned and dressed, and he had been bathed, and his hair laid loose on his pillow.  
Sidon had to stop himself from going over right at that moment.

“Oh Link, what did they do to you?” Zelda whispered.

“I am so sorry your highness, but I cannot allow more than one individual in the room with him. He needs space and rest.”

“I understand. Sidon?”

“Yes princess?”

“Will you stay with Link for me?” She asked mischievously.

“Oh, of course.” He blushed.

The two left the room, and the nurse went through a check, as Sidon studied her movements curiously.

“He is stable, if you were wondering. Whoever took him didn’t do too much to him, probably just knocked him out and locked him in the cell the Princess found him in.”

He had been in a cell? Why hadn’t she informed him of this?

“He should heal nicely though. When he wakes, I am going to give him some creamy hearty soup. Should speed up the process and have him back home by tomorrow. While on the topic, do you know where he lives? We were hoping to send someone to return his things.”

“Oh. I believe he has a house in Hateno Village. That’s wonderful by the way.” Sidon beamed.

“I’m going to keep doing my rounds, as soon as the hospital opened, we had folks coming from all over. Got a few Zora who wandered a bit too far from the domain, perhaps you could help us with those later?” She asked him kindly.

“Of course. As soon as Link is recovered, I will gladly offer my assistance to your hospital.”

The nurse smiled warmly at him, and told him to call her if Link woke or if his condition changed at all. Sidon sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on Link’s legs. He then decided to do something about his hair. He went over to the head of the bed, and pulled over a chair so he could fix the hylian’s hair. He leaned Link against him, and finger combed his hair into the familiar ponytail it usually was in. He secured it with a ribbon that had been tied around a vase, and gently set him back against the pillow.  
Sidon watched him and gasped when he saw the hylian stir. He stood to get the nurse when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down and met eyes with Link. Link let go of his wrist to sign to him.

“Hey. What happened? Is Zelda safe?”

“Yes she is safe. They could only allow one visitor in with you at a time.” He leaned down and not so stealthily checked Link for any cuts or bruises.

“Sidon, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.”

“What? Don’t worry about you? What else am I supposed to do? Worrying about you takes up half my day. Running off to save the world alone.”

Sidon gulped as Link cupped his face and brought it closer to his. He gently kissed him, and Sidon deepened it. They parted and smiled at one another warmly.

Sidon cleared his throat, “I must get the nurse. I-I’ll be back.” He left the room in search of the nurse, giddy with glee.

He found the nurse, who lead him back to the room where she did another check-up, during this, Sidon caught Link staring at him, and his cheeks burned. Later, Zelda returned and said that they had returned his things to his house.

“What about my sword? Where is it?”

“Right here. It kept attacking people who tried to take it from me, so I thought it best to keep it on my person until you woke.” Zelda explained, handing the champion his blade.

He silently thanked her as they left him in the room to change into his clothes. They heard a yelp and Sidon rushed in and saw the bruises that littered his back, and the scars that covered it. He stood there wide eyed as a nurse rushed past him to help him up.

“I am so sorry. I thought he’d be okay to change on his own. I’ll have someone help him.” a different nurse from before said hurriedly.

“I’ll do it. I can help.”

“No, no, I’ll get a nurse.”

“It’s okay. I trust him.” Link signed to the nurse who nodded and left the two alone.

The two were silent as Link lifted his arms slightly to allow Sidon to put on his tunic. He had already gotten on his trousers and only needed to get on his boots. He knelt down and slipped the boots on carefully, and tied them up tightly. Sidon instinctively reached for Link as he winced while standing up.  
“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just sore. Been through worse than this, believe me.”

The two shared a chuckle and left into the hallway to make their leave. The princess had to stay in the castle now that she had returned and was directing the construction and was trying to explain to the Bolson construction crew that a castle could not be cube shaped. She handed them a blueprint she had found from the original construction of the castle, and headed over to Link and Sidon to say her farewells.

“Vilia has returned to Kara Kara Bazaar, and asks that you visit her whenever possible.” Link nodded in response. “I do hope things with your father get straightened out as it were. If anything goes wrong again, just come see me, and I’ll get it straightened out right away.”

They each hugged her goodbye, and held hands as Link activated the sheikah slate. Sidon had also been invited by the nurse to come back to the castle to help get the Zora’s back to health so they could be safely returned to the domain, and Link had also been given an invitation by Zelda to once again act as her appointed knight. He accepted, but Zelda also explained that he would only need to be at her side when she asked him to. Almost all of the royal guard that was formed when Ganon had returned had passed, but the descents of those guards happily volunteered to join the newly formed guard. It was larger than before, and Zelda felt safe even without Link by her side.

Link returned to his house in Hateno village and retrieved his things, and Sidon returned to Zora’s domain to have a lengthy conversation with his father. The two hadn’t spoken about what had happened in the castle, but had agreed that neither had objected to it. Hyrule was beginning to be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Zelda fic, hope you liked it, there might have been inconsistencies, sorry about those, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I am also thinking of writing a sequel. Thoughts?


End file.
